mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Whomp King
The Whomp King is a character in the Mario franchise. He is the king of all the Whomps. The Whomp King's first appearance was in Super Mario 64 as the boss of the Whomp's Fortress, and as such is a member of the Koopa Troop. Appearances ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS'' The Whomp King debuts in Super Mario 64 as the boss in Whomp's Fortress, he makes a short speech, then engages Mario in battle. Like most Whomps, he attacks by falling face-first in an attempt to crush the player. While he is flat on the ground, the player must Ground Pound his back three times to defeat him, causing him to release a Power Star. For some reason, if the player wall kicks into the Whomp King and jumps away from him before the fight, Whomp King talks to the player and initiate the fight as soon as they land. However, the battle ends seconds later, since Mario is not allowed to move very far from a boss he is fighting with. In the remake, Super Mario 64 DS, the Whomp King has undergone slight changes in his appearance. He now wears a golden crown which distinguishes him easily from the other Whomps, and his arms and feet look more like they're made of rock. Unlike in the original Super Mario 64, he can no longer be defeated via a glitch which allows the player to jump right through his body and then Ground Pound him easily. Otherwise, his role is essentially the same as in Super Mario 64. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' The Whomp King reappears in Super Mario Galaxy 2 as the boss of Throwback Galaxy, a replica of Whomp's Fortress from Super Mario 64. However, how he is encountered is slightly different from how he was in Super Mario 64. At the top of the fortress, a Whomp is found instead of the Whomp King. After it is defeated, the entrance door on the ground (emblazoned with Bowser's emblem on it) opens to reveal a pathway to the Whomp King, who is fought on the underside of the fortress. The sky turns dark and stormy when the Whomp King appears. His fight is similar to his debut fight in Super Mario 64, and he also quotes, nearly word-for-word, his original speeches from the aforementioned game. In addition to being much larger than before, and having a smaller area that Mario must Ground Pound to damage him, he also has a few new abilities. When he attempts to crush Mario, the attack creates a shockwave when he hits the ground, which paralyzes Mario for a brief moment if he doesn't jump at the correct time. Like with other such obstacles, if the Whomp King manages to crush Mario, he loses a life instantly, regardless of how many wedges of health he has left. He can also stomp his foot to produce several miniature Whomps called Whimps that chase after Mario, and can jump to stun him as well. If the player loses a life while fighting Whomp King, he starts to give the same speech before the second attempt only to interrupt himself in the middle, saying "-- Arrrgh! I'm tired of this speech!". Whomp King shares his battle music with Digga-Leg. The Prime guide suggests that the Whomp King is genderless (using "it" rather than "him"), even though the fact that he is a king would suggest that he is male. Excluding Bowser and Bowser Jr., Whomp King is the only boss in the game to have dialogue. In this game, his face changes when he is defeated. However, since he is facing the ground during this point, the different face cannot be seen in normal gameplay. Gallery File:WhompKing64.png|The Whomp King in Super Mario 64 File:WhompKingSM64DS.png|The Whomp King in Super Mario 64 DS File:1200px-Whompkingsmg2.png|The Whomp King in Super Mario Galaxy 2 Trivia *In Super Mario Galaxy 2, if the player fights the Whomp King, loses and returns again, he says a different speech:"It makes me so mad! We build your houses, your castles, your-- Aargh! I'm tired of this speech! Let's see you try to ground-pound the Whomp King again!". **This is a reference to the fact that in Super Mario 64, when the player leaves a boss fight, and then returns, the boss will repeat its dialogue all over again. *The Prima guide refers to the Whomp King as an "it" (just like with most of the game's bosses) despite the fact that he's a king and kings are males. de:König Wummp it:Re Womp fr:Roi Whomp es:Rey Roco nl:Whomp King Category:Thwomps Category:Royalty Category:Super Mario 64 Bosses Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Bosses Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains